Task management software applications offer checklist creation for users. A checklist is used by a user to organize a life event, such as planning a wedding and starting a business. However, a checklist created by a user in a task management software application may be used solely by the user. Rather than using the checklist, another user may then reinvent the wheel and create another checklist. Moreover, a user may benefit from a checklist, but may not be aware that the checklist exists in a task management software application.